Petals of love
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Just a little fluff of Shadow and Amy, don't ask me it just kind of happened.


An odd little idea, please stay with me on this. I don't own any of these characters. Be nice about my spelling I try hard ok. This just kind of happened so don't kill me!

Petals of love.

The soft sliver light of a huge full moon bathed the hill top in a shimmering light, adding a soft dream like quality to the night, the trees rustled gently in a breeze and the stars sparkled in the night sky like a thousand diamonds.

A lone figure stood looking up at the big bright moon, the usually pink hedgehog was bathed a serene white, her usual energy soaked away by the peace of the night however her eyes reflected the stars above her like a clear tranquil lake.

Amy put her arms round herself as a shiver ran threw her, it wasn't even cold tonight but there was something, in the air something that the young hedgehog couldn't quiet define. Everything was just so quiet, it was like the night was holding it's breath as if Mobius was waiting and hoping but what for Amy wasn't sure.

The roses around her danced in the moonlight, swaying gently, it was as if she were surrounded by a sea of pure white light, the lake behind her home reflected the silvery light of the moon making this spot brighter.

Suddenly from the darkest night that clung to the shades of the trees a dark figure stepped calmly out into the moon's soft light, the movement caught the young hedgehog's attention. She turned, the pink hedgehog's green eyes went wide, her eyes met his and she found that she was instantly captured by the intensity in those eyes. The female hedgehog could only wonder how long had he been standing there watching her and why he of all the beings of Mobius had been watching her like this?

The silence of the night rained, he didn't make a sound but stood for a few moments just watching Amy. As the dark shadow of a hedgehog moved threw the delicate rose blooms, the roses seemed to magically move aside and make way for him to come towards the female hedgehog.

Soon the the powerful hedgehog stood opposite the delicate female one, nether spoke as darkness faced light and light faced darkness. Slowly he raised one gloved hand and held it out to Amy, shyly the young hedgehog placed her hand into his and looked up into those ruby red eyes.

The dark hedgehog used the hand he now had hold of to pull the younger hedgehog to him, Amy found herself pressed tightly to Shadow, however she felt not panic, no need to fight, just a gentle loving acceptance filling her.

As the pink hedgehog slowly leaned further into the dark hedgehog's gentle embrace she couldn't help but notice how well she fitted him and he her, it was as if the older hedgehog and she had been made for each other.

Thoughts of another hedgehog were gone, replaced with only thoughts for Shadow who was holing her as if she were the most important thing in the world to him. Amy wondered to herself how long Shadow had felt like this about her and why he hadn't done this sooner. The pink hedgehog was sure that if the older hedgehog had been like this around her before know she might have realised sooner that she didn't care for Sonic any more. . .

Slowly Amy leant back and looked up into his eyes, they were soft and loving. "This isn't a dream is it?" The young hedgehog asked the red and black hedgehog a little afraid that it might be just her imagination running away with her.

"No, it's not a dream. When I saw you standing out here tonight I just couldn't hide what I felt any more. I tried not to love you. . . but it happened any way, so I decided that surrendering to what I felt for you was probably best for the sake of my sanity. I know that you have feeling for Sonic but just for once, even if it was only a small moment I wanted to hold you and pretend that you are mine."

Amy snuggled into the older hedgehog and then smiled up at him as his ruby eyes widened. "Shadow it does not need to be a short moment nor do you have to pretend that I am yours. All you have to do is ask me to be yours."

The dark hedgehog looked down at her, his eyes as serious as they all ways were and his body language was giving away very little of what the red and black hedgehog was truly feeling inside right now. "Amy Rose would you be mine?" He asked her very softly.

Slowly the pink hedgehog raised a hand and stroked his face affectionately, a slow happy smile spread over her face and then she spoke. "Yes Shadow."

That was all she needed to say, the red and black hedgehog kissed the younger hedgehog soundly, he puller her to him tightly and wrapped his arms round her slender form. Still smiling Amy returned the kiss, the pink hedgehog placed her hands up onto Shadows shoulders and leant into his tight embrace unafraid of the hedgehog who held her.

The silver glowing full moon watched over the two lovers, it was the silent spectator to a newly formed bond love, a love that neither of the two hedgehog's had expected but both of them had embraced with out question.


End file.
